The New Uchiha
by SasukePWNSNaruto
Summary: well lets see Sasuke does'nt realize that he loves sakura untill the very end of their love making well second story this doesn't have to do with Restoring The Uchiha Clan.but 10 reviesws mean a sequel


_Well another Fanfict of SasukeXSakura well again if you want a sequel give me 10 reviews I have another story work in progress "Restoring the Uchiha Clan" I'm putting a lot of my time into this story..._

_Well where to start Sasuke came back from doin whatever he was doing with Orchimaru( personally I think hes the willywonka of getting lil boys..lol) anyways so Sasuke gives in to Sakura and Naruto to have fun and wat not since he never got the chance when he was a kid..and so theyre staying at a Inn to have a little fun from all those long missions they had recently._

_Narrator_

**Ages:**

**Sasuke 15yrs**

**Naruto 15yrs**

**Sakura 15yrs**

**The New Uchiha**

_It was late afternoon when our 3 heroes walked  
through the town gates exhausted, tired, and hungry.  
The growls in their stomachs were worse than the  
lack of energy that ran through their bodies, so they headed to the pub for some food and ale. Except for Sasuke he had always kept his body safe from  
alcohol. When they arrived the tavern was eerily awaiting the nights rush. Naruto skippered up to the bar and ordered a pint of ale to start with. Next up was Sakura who quietly mumbled her order of 2 pints of ale. Sasuke slowly strolled to the bar and took a seat in between Naruto and Sakura who had both already started to consume their small amounts of ale, as  
for Sasuke he just ordered a ginger ale and enjoyed the sweet comfort of sitting down while he waited for his order. Not even 1 hour later Naruto had already drank 5 pints of ale and was spewing it all out, out back. Sakura had only had 3 pints but was already drunk and staggering in her chair. Sasuke talked with some of the other Jonien' (as was he) about recent  
missions and wanted assassins. When it got late in the night Sasuke walked out of the tavern, with Sakura staggering close behind, and he stared at the nautious and dead tired Naruto who was half asleep on the ground._

"Naruto wake up," Sasuke whispered as he shrugged Naruto's shoulder.

"Ohh I know you don't I?" Naruto said in his drunken voice as he softly lay back on the dirt and fell asleep.

"Hopeless," Sasuke softly muttered.

_He turned around to deliver the same message to Sakura, but he found her on her belly on the floor. He gently scooped her up into his arms and paused a moment to think where to go. He didn't know where she lived so he started walking towards the Inn. after he had booked a room he quietly creeped up  
the stares to his temporary quarters. Not knowing where she was, Sakura opened her eyes and realized that Sasuke was carrying her. Still thinking she was dreaming she softly fell back asleep. When Sasuke got into his room and set Sakura on the one bed in the room and realized Sakura would be  
scared out of her wits if she woke up in this strange room. He simply decided to stay there and just sleep on the floor or in a chair. He went and sat on the edge of the bed to unbuckle his kunai holster and his shuriken pouch. As he took off the holster he felt a hand slide onto the lowest part of his back and move up to scratch his back. He turned to find Sakura with her eyes partially open and still drunk saying,_

"Oh hi Sasuke what are you doing here? Hmm hotstuff?"

_He started to explain where she was, but after only a few seconds she fell back asleep. Sasuke then laid down on the hard wood floor and tried to fall asleep. After about twenty minutes of trying to get some sleep, Sasuke finally stood up, softly pushed Sakura to the other side of the bed and laid down on the bed. After a while longer Sasuke still could not fall asleep so he finally just decided to stay awake and watch over Sakura.  
Two hours later Sasuke was sitting in a chair frustrated at the sleepless night he was having, just when Sakura woke up and strangely gazed at Sasuke and whispered_,

"Am I still dreaming."

"No," Sasuke softly replied.

"How long have I been sleeping?" Sakura said. Sasuke then quickly told Sakura why they were at the Inn and why he hadn't gone to sleep.

"Do you want to sleep on the bed now, while I hang out here?"

"No just go back to sleep I'll be alright."

"I'm OK. How about we do something?"  
Relieved that he wouldn't be alone anymore and also excited for doing something, Sasuke swiftly replied,

"Sounds great."

"ok what do you want to do?"

Another story another SasukeXSakura fanfic well again 10 reviews theres a sequel

_This is another what if, Sasuke change his mind and came back to Kohona and decided to have fun that he never got when he was younger since he tried to impress his dad for so many years, well thanx for reading and well here you go. _

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" Sasuke muttered.

"How about...well never mind." Sakura said

"No what were you going to say? I'm open to any ideas after being alone for so long."

"Ok I was gonna say Truth or Dare." Sakura said

"Sounds great." Sasuke replied again.

_After one hour of playing only one dare was done, which was walk down the hall posing as the opposite gender which they both agreed was dumb, but other than that they mostly just talked about life and personal secrets. Having traveled with Sakura and Naruto for so many months even years after he came back from Konoha, Sasuke found the two kind've fun to talk to like in a way he and Sakura were doing. Tired of only talking for so long Sasuke quietly suggested_,

"How about we put the Dare in Truth or Dare?"

Excited by the suggestion Sakura quickly replied,

"How far do you want to go in these dares?"

"Well let's just play it by ear."

_They started by just doing little funny dares not knowing what to do, but then Sakura took big step forward by challenging Sasuke to a game of 'Clothes-Chicken', which was who would give up first when the both of them remove an article of clothing each turn. After only four minutes Sasuke was only wearing his shorts and undershorts and as for Sakura she was down to the same articles of clothing and was covering her front with her arm. Agreeing that the game was childish and the fact they were both half-naked Sakura softly said_,

"If you don't have feelings for me the same that I have for you get dressed."

_Impressed by the demand Sasuke jumped into the bed and threw out his remaining clothes and waited for Sakura to respond. When she finally realized what he was doing she did the same, only faster. When she was ready Sasuke threw his arms around Sakura kissing her and also saying,_

"I really do love you Sakura.. and I'm sorry for ever leaving you." Sasuke said quietly

"It's fine as long as long your mine...Sasuke-kun." she said

Being Sakura's first time and the experience Sasuke has gotten from other girls. Sasuke knew what to do but was still inexperienced and said,

"Tell me if this hurts."he said

_Being as gentle as possible Sasuke slipped himself inside Sakura, Sasuke softly yelled at the pain and excitement.  
Scared Sasuke quickly kissed Sakura adding tounge to his kiss to stop her fuss. Holding him close Sakura gazed in awe at the surplus of disturbing scars that covered Sasuke's body. There the two shared their love and passion for each other.  
Early in the morning Sasuke lay next to Sakura felling her smooth silky body to his and kissed Sakura and said,_

"I love you!"


End file.
